


citizen potter

by Elsepth



Series: girl with a snek [1]
Category: Citizen Kane (1941), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Crack, Crossover, Don't take anything in here seriously, Gen, Harry Potter Dies, Omake, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsepth/pseuds/Elsepth
Summary: Harry steps in front of a Killing Curse for Cedric. She doesn't wake up afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some lines may be lifted from Citizen Kane.

_"My watch,"_ Cedric recited to the group around him. "That's what I heard her say when she threw herself in front of the Killing curse for me."

Dumbledore frowned at him over his half-moon spectacles. "Peculiar," he said, considering for a moment. "I did not think she had one. Miss Granger, do you recall Miss Potter ever carrying a watch?"

Hermione shook her head. "No," she said through her tears. "She never did. _Tempus_ was always enough for her."

===== rosebud =====

"Harry had to have meant _something_ by it," Ginny said much later to her in the dorms as they packed. "Isn't there anything her last words explain?"

"No, I don't," Hermione said quietly, "Not much, anyway. Harry was a girl who never had much, and lost so much of it. Maybe it was something she always wanted, or something Sirius promised her before he died."

She sighed. "I don't think it explains anything. There's so much that Harry never told us. Her watch - I guess her watch is like a piece in a jigsaw puzzle. Another missing piece."

Hermione cast a quick _tempus_ , and stood up, scooping Asclepios up from the bed. "We'd better get along, or we'll miss the train."

Ginny took one last look at her trunk. Resting atop a stack of textbooks was one of the few things Harry had left to her - a wizarding photograph of their parents together from before she was born, with her last goodbye scribbled on the back.

All four of their parents stood together, Lily holding a baby Ron. Remus slouched on the side of the frame, and Sirius was making funny faces behind them.

She closed the lid.

===== rosebud =====

In the ruins of Godric's Hollow stands a stone monument, hewn of granite now chipped and scarred. Beside it, in a neat row, lie three headstones, the third still new and unmarred.

A tall man in a black cloak stood before the memorial under the howling rain, head bowed. At length he stepped away, boots splashing in the mud, and vanished with the crack of apparition.

Behind him, a chain-link fence rattled in the wind. Upon it hung a sign:

**"PRIVATE - NO TRESPASSING"**

_Fin._


End file.
